McDreamy Kung Fu
Kung Fu McDreamy(VKUF005) was born in the Kung Fu Mob on January 28, 2008. Her mother was Benzedrine and her father was thought to be Clinton Baptiste who was the dominant male of the Kung Fu at the time. McDreamy was born in a litter of six, her litter-mates were VKUP003, Eliot(VKUM004), Bauer(VKUM006), Woolf(VKU008) and VKUP007. Both VKUP003 and VKUP007 died soon after being born. McDreamy and her remaining litter-mates survived to adulthood. In July 2008 McDreamy's mother Benzedrine was evicted from the group by the Kung Fu's dominant female Kleintjie. Benzedrine went on to form the Sequoia. In February 2009 McDreamy fell pregnant for the first time. However, she aborted the litter. Later that year in August McDreamy was evicted for the first time. She managed to rejoin the group. In November and December 2009 she was evicted two more times. In July 2010 McDreamy and two other Kung Fu females went roving at the Aztecs where McDreamy mated with Piglet. Before the month was over McDreamy was evicted again. She was unable to rejoin the group for two months. In August 2010 McDreamy and four other Kung Fu females, Eagle's Claw, Dragon's Fist, Pai Mei and Princessco left the Kung Fu to form their own group. Ewoks The females teamed up with two Rascals males and two wild to form the Ewoks Mob. McDreamy was the oldest female in the group so she became the dominant female. The four males, Tigi, Grigio, VCLM002 and VCLM004 competed for dominance but it was Tigi who became the dominant male. McDreamy quickly fell pregnant and evicted all the subordinate females in the group. She gave birth to VEKP003, VEKP004, VEKP005 and VEKP006 at the beginning of November. Sadly, they were all killed by the Kung Fu during a burrow raid. With no pups to nurse, McDreamy quickly became pregnant again. She evicted all the subordinate females again, though this time they did not return to the group. This left McDreamy as the only remaining adult female in the group. In February 2011, McDreamy gave birth to Truffula, Lorax, Thneed and Bar-Ba-Loot. Despite the fact that McDreamy had no subordinate females to help her rear her pups, three of the pups survived to adulthood. In September 2011 McDreamy gave birth to VEKF011, but the pup was predated a few months later. By the beginning of 2012 the Ewoks were in low numbers and struggled to hold onto territory. McDreamy quickly fell pregnant again and gave birth in February 2012 to Rahul, Sachin and Mahi. Later that year in September she gave birth to three more pups called Tulum, Frida and Edzna. McDreamy fell pregnant again a few months later but ended up aborting. In early 2013 she attempted to breed again; she gave birth in February but her litter was killed, most likely by Bar-Ba-Loot who was also pregnant at the time. In August 2013 McDreamy finally managed to have another litter, this time consisting of two pups, however only Bon Marche Rainbow Trout III survived. She fell pregnant again and had three more pups VEKF020, Donny and The Dude in November 2013. In January 2014 McDreamy and Bar-Ba-Loot were both pregnant. To avoid losing her litter again, McDreamy evicted Bar-Ba-Loot and then gave birth to White Russian, Scrappy McSandypants and Sarah-Jane. Her two elested daughters Bar-Ba-Loot and Truffula dispersed to from the Quintessentials. McDreamy layed off on evictions for several months after her daughters left the group. In March 2014 the Ewoks had many clashes with rival groups, including one with Chalibonkas and seven with Whiskers. The next month the group encountered Chalibonkas six times. In spite of the violence McDreamy gave birth to another in April 2014 however most of the pups were lost leaving only Corkscrew as the sole survivor. McDreamy gave birth again in September 2014 to Isosceles, Sarah-Anne and Doug Doug. She showed signs of being pregnant once again in November 2014 and gave birth to a single pup named Orpheus in December 2014. despite the fact that her daughter, Frida was also pregnent McDreamy gave birth to a new litter in February 2015, consisting of VEKM035,VEKM036, VEKF037 and VEKM038. McDreamy did not produce another litter until July 2015 when she gave birth to VEKP039, VEKP040 and Bodger, however all the pups were lost within the following months. In October McDream gave birth to four pups yet again none of the pups survived and were all lost in December. McDreamy was found dead in January 2016, and her position has been filled by her daughter, Edzna. Family Mother: Benzedrine Father: Clinton Baptiste Litter-Mates: Bauer, Eliot, Woolf, VKUP003 and VKUP007 First litter born in November 2010, fathered by an unknown male VEKP003, killed in a burrow raid by the Kung Fu VEKP004, killed in a burrow raid by the Kung Fu VEKP005 ,killed in a burrow raid by the Kung Fu VEKP006, killed in a burrow raid by the Kung Fu Second litter born on February 3, 2011, fathered by Tigi Lorax (VEKM007) Deceased, former dominant male of the Rascals Truffula (VEKF008) Deceased, lost in April 2016, former dominant female of the Quintessentials Thneed (VEKF009) Deceased, predated in September 2011 Bar-Ba-Loot (VEKF010) Deceased, lost in December 2015, former member of Quintessentials Third litter born in September 2011, fathered by an unknown male VEKF011, Deceased, predated in January 2012 Fourth litter born on February 18, 2012, fathered by Tigi Sachin (VEKM012) Last Seen in February 2016 Rahul (VEKM013) Deceased, predated in May 2012 Mahi (VEKF014) Deceased, predated in May 2012 Fifth litter born in September 2012, fathered by Tigi Tulum (VEKM015) Last Seen in November 2013 Frida (VEKF016) Last Seen in May 2015 Edzna (VEKF017) Succumbed to TB in March 2017 Sixth litter born in August 2013, fathered by an unknown male Seaaaaager (VEKM018), Unknown Bon Marche Rainbow Trout III (VEKM019) Last Seen in February 2016 Seventh litter born in November 2013, fathered by an unknown male Captain Hand Shandy (VEKF020), Last Seen in December 2013 Donny (VEKF021) Last Seen in January 2016 The Dude (VEKF022) Last Seen in January 2016 Eighth litter born in January 2014, fathered by an unknown male White Russian (VEKF023) Last Seen in July 2016 Scrappy McSandypants (VEKM024) Last Seen in February 2016 Sarah-Jane (VEKF025) Last Seen in July 2016 Ninth litter born in April 2014, fathered by an unknown male, most likely by Tigi Nubbin (VEKF026), Last Seen in July 2014 Corkscrew (VEKM027) Last Seen in February 2016 Chico (VEKF028), Last Seen in July 2014 Maizy (VEKM029), Last Seen in July 2014 VEKM030, Deceased, died in July 2014 Tenth litter born in September 2014 fathered by unknown, most likly Tigi Isosceles (VEKP031) Last Seen, disappeared in February 2016 Sarah-Anne (VEKP032) Succumbed to TB in March 2017 Doug Doug (VEKP033) Unknown Eleventh litter born in February 2015 fathered by unknown Genie (VEKM035), Deceased, killed by the Rascals in February 2017 Koori (VEKM036), Deceased, predated in August 2015 Miss Elizabeth (VEKF037), Last Seen in January 2016 Bocconcini (VEKM038), Last Seen in January 2016 Twelth litter born in July 2015 fathered by unknown Alfalafa (VEKF039), Deceased, died in VEKP040, Deceased, predated in September 2015 Bodger (VEKM041) Deceased, died in October 2015 Thirteen litter born in October 2015 fathered by unknown VEKP042, Deceased, predated in December 2015 VEKP043, Deceased, predated in December 2015 VEKP044, Deceased, predated in December 2015 VEKP045, Deceased, predated in Decemeber 2015 Gallery Pictures of McDreamy. McDreamy and Eliot1.jpg|McDreamy and Eliot at roughly a year of age McDreamy (1).jpg|McDreamy foraging McDreamy-4-X3.jpg|McDreamy emerging McDreamy-3.jpg|McDreamy in 2014 McDreamy (3).jpg|McDreamy's dye marks McDreamy - Animals in Love.jpg|McDreamy in Animals love Links Kung Fu Mob Ewoks Mob Benzedrine Commandos Clinton Baptiste Frisky Category:Kung Fu meerkats Category:Ewoks meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Roving females Category:Deceased meerkats